Heaven In You
by Xbakiyalo
Summary: [AU] Tamao is a fallen angel: an angel banished from Heaven because she didn’t fulfil her duties to protect and guide a human. But now she’s met Yoh Asakura, and she swears to help him. But she didn’t count on falling for him in the process… [TamaoxYoh]


**Summary:** AU Tamao is a fallen angel: an angel banished from Heaven because she didn't fulfil her duties to protect and guide a human. But now she's met Yoh Asakura, and she swears to help him. But she didn't count on falling for him in the process… TamaoxYoh

**Rating:** K+ (PG)

**Chapter Notes:** Yes, another story. I'm so happy.

**Pairings:** TamaoxYoh

**Disclaimer:** Hiroyuki Takei owns Shaman King. I don't know Japanese o.O;;

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's dawn. Drowsy light slowly spreads over the green valley, stretching broad shadows behind the tall trees scattering the ground. The sky turns pastel shades of pink and yellow, going unnoticed in the sleepy village. Two young people, however, are awake and walking out of their home for the past year. The girl looks back at it sadly, as if she knows that they'll never return. A cat pads grimly by their side._

_The girl turns towards the boy and pleads him with her eyes. He shakes his head angrily and pushes her aside as his strides grow longer. She now has to jog slightly to keep up with him. He glares at her before calling his spirit up, jumping onto it, and is carried off faster than she can walk. Sighing, she suddenly sprouts magnificent wings on her back and follows him in the air._

_They arrive at a bare patch of ground. The boy steps off his spirit, ignoring the girl with the wings, and waits. The cat, who has somehow managed to catch up with them, now disappears, slinking off unnoticed._

_But the girl can remember no more on that day. All she knows is that the boy was killed when the cat turned him in. She was returned to Heaven, with silent tears streaming down her face for the boy who called himself Hao._

----------------------------

It's dawn. Drowsy light slowly spreads over the green valley, stretching broad shadows behind the tall trees scattering the ground. The sky turns pastel shades of pink and yellow, illuminating a little grove of trees in the heart of the valley. In the centre of the grove is a small clearing, devoutly sparse of any growth save tiny ground plants. However, in the very middle lies a young girl who looks barely five years old. Her body position looks like she is sleeping and her chest is going up and down, but the expression on her face shows fear and desperation.

The most striking feature about her is her hair. It is bright pink, but such a colour that it looks natural on her slightly round, pale face. Of course, there's also her wings, but they have faded in their brilliance and are now but a shadow of their former glory. She cannot use them any more. Her once white and gold dress is now stained and ripped in places, giving the appearance of, literally, a fall from power.

As the sun touched her cheeks the expression on her face changed to a small smile, and she blinked, opening her eyes. Slowly gazing at her surroundings, she grimaced and sat up. At the sudden movement a bird nesting in a tree was startled and flew out of its nest. The girl opened her mouth and sang one long, quavering note. The bird turned in its path and flew back her rest of her shoulder. She stroked its head gently before it went peacefully back to its nest. The girl smiled. She stood up and looked around her, recognising the place with a sad smile.

"Hao…" The name played on her lips and was brushed away by the wind as she looked up at the clouds. She quickly looked down again when she heard other people talking. Before she could find anywhere to run, they had broken into the clearing. The girl squeaked and quickly hid her wings before the two people could see them. She then looked into their eyes.

One of them was a short old man with a hard look on his face, but kind eyes. The other was a small boy, a few years older than herself. He had a wide smile and the liveliest eyes she had ever seen in her life. She always judged people by their eyes. That was the only proper way you could tell what they were like. Deciding these two were friendly, she decided to put on a pathetic act. She started to cry.

"Ojii, why is that girl crying?"

So, the man was the boy's grandfather. That was useful information.

"I don't know, Yoh. Perhaps you could ask her?"

Yoh. That was a nice name. She smiled slightly through her tears. They didn't think she could hear them, but they didn't know that she was an angel.

No, no – a fallen angel. She wasn't an angel anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the sudden ending and the short chapter. The next chapters will be longer!

As always, please leave a review!

Xbakiyalo


End file.
